


exquisite

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Short & Sweet, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri snorted softly as he put his hands back on Victor's waist, and proceeded to run his palms over Victor's front in appreciation, suddenly wanting to tear off the annoying fabric to really get at the man's gorgeous chest. His face heating up, Yuuri peered up at his husband and asked matter-of-factly, "Would you rather dress me or undress me?"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Saint Petersburg Days [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	exquisite

The suits were very quickly becoming an annoyance that Yuuri wanted to get rid of as fast as he could, but Yuuri had long ago learned that a bit of delicacy went a long way with his husband, as impatient as he and Victor could be most of the time.

His hands were at his husband's waist, squeezing with gentle pressure in appreciation as Victor pressed gentle kisses to Yuuri's lips, moving that perfectly shaped mouth along his cheek to kiss his ear and smile against it as he embraced Yuuri. "Well that was a memorable press conference," he said in a soft, happy voice.

Yuuri smiled too, pressing his lips against Victor's jaw as he recalled with quiet sheepishness the rapid beating of his heart as he stood there under the heat of camera lenses and microphones and answering questions with as much steadiness as he could while feeling a pair of approving eyes at his back. He would glance over his shoulder every few moments to catch that quietly proud look on Victor's face, warmly validating as ever. "How did I do?" he couldn't help asking, reaching up to slowly push the black suit jacket off of Victor's broad shoulders.

Victor tugged it completely off himself, placing it on the back of the armchair sitting in the corner of the hotel room. "You were great," he replied, doing the same to Yuuri's jacket before getting his hands back on either side of Yuuri's face as he added with a grin, "And I'm especially proud of my wardrobe choices."

Yuuri snorted softly as he put his hands back on Victor's waist, and proceeded to run his palms over Victor's front in appreciation, suddenly wanting to tear off the annoying fabric to really get at the man's gorgeous chest. His face heating up, Yuuri peered up at his husband and asked matter-of-factly, "Would you rather dress me or undress me?"

"Why not both?" Victor said as he brought his hands up to start undoing the knot of Yuuri's tie, sliding it off his neck to let it fall to the floor, apparently deciding to forgo the care he'd shown the jackets. "You've earned a reward, Yuuri," the older man informed him, the sparkle in his eyes clearly visible even through his silver fringe.

"Another one?" the younger asked, bemused as he started to ruck up Victor's shirt, hands finding the warm skin underneath and lingering for a moment before moving his palms towards Victor's lower back, pulling him inches closer as Yuuri met Victor's lips in another brushing kiss, then another, and a third that deepened with a soft moan from Victor that reverberated in Yuuri's chest. 

He reached up to undo every button of Victor's shirt, reminding himself that delicacy would count for a lot. Going slow would be a reward in itself for both of them, and Victor would let him do anything he wanted. And right now, Yuuri wanted to make Victor feel _everything_ , and doing that was always so damn rewarding, especially when Victor ended up reduced to a puddle on the sheets, relaxed enough to sleep for hours. 

He watched Victor's body move in slow, languid movements as they got rid of the white shirt, quickly wrinkling it and letting it fall on the floor in an untidy pile while Yuuri feasted his eyes on those pale, broad shoulders and the peaked nipples that Yuuri wanted to bite and suck just to make Victor tremble sensitively in his arms. A surge of pride rose up in him when he remembered that he could make Victor come doing just that with enough stimulation. He loved discovering, over and over, how eager and sensitive his coach was, rewarding Yuuri with that discovery over and over again.

Still quiet, Victor sat on the edge of the bed and Yuuri followed, bending down to take Victor's face in his hand and kiss him deep and slow, relishing every noise and sensation of touch, his own shirt unfortunately coming between Victor's palms and Yuuri's skin. Those deft fingers started to undo the buttons and let them wander against Yuuri's chest tantalizingly and roaming up to his throat. 

Yuuri put his hands on those broad shoulders and coaxed Victor on his back so he could hover over him and look at the way his hair went a bit messy and his face was flushed with anticipation, his hair a mess and his chest rising and falling as he lifted an arm to reach for Yuuri, who backed away and decided to concentrate on getting rid of the rest of Victor's clothes. Once Yuuri got his pants off his attention automatically went to those gloriously long limbs, the skin pale and cool under Yuuri's palms as he ran them down Victor's leg, settling the ankle on his shoulder. Yuuri turned to kiss the slim ankle as his palm wandered down the inside of Victor's thigh, watching his arousal with satisfaction before shrugging off his shirt at last and retrieving the lube bottle.

Those perfect legs spread further apart, and Victor smirked as he hooked his other foot behind Yuuri's back to tug him closer. Yuuri uncapped the bottle and tried not to laugh too hard as he poured the liquid into his palm to spread over his fingers as liberally as he could. He bent down again to seize those soft lips, his tongue moving against Victor's as the older man moaned into his mouth when Yuuri started to finger him. Once his finger was knuckle deep in Victor's ass, Yuuri moved his mouth down to that lovely throat to mouth and suck at it, leaving behind those marks high enough that anyone would see them, purpling brightly on that long, pale neck, like he'd been thoroughly mauled overnight.

Anyone would see them and know what he and Victor had done, and maybe even imagine that the tall, attractive man had spread his legs for Yuuri and started letting out soft, weak sounds of pleasure when Yuuri crooked his finger to stroke his prostate, still moving with patience but deciding not to tease. No, not when it was worth it to watch Victor go tense and arch with pleasure, those eyes going so fucking bright with every stroke Yuuri gave him. 

Yuuri watched him with near-painful desire cresting in his body, zeroing on the tight arch of his back, the low exhale from his throat, and the sweetness of his expression when it went slack with pleasure. He settled further between those pale legs to cage Victor's body, pushing a second finger in to press against his prostate and watch those same reactions and feeling himself smile when Victor's reactions intensified, one leg tensing where it rested on Yuuri's shoulder and his hands clutching the sheets beneath him. "Yuuri... _nuh-_ Fuck, I'll cum. I'll cum!" Victor exclaimed in a choked voice as he twisted atop the sheets while Yuuri started to suck on a nipple and crooking his fingers inside him.

Peering up at the older man, Yuuri made no move to even slow down. He thrust his fingers in and out more rapidly, rutting against Victor's prostate as he hungrily watched his expression contort and heard him cry out in a broken voice before he came, cock twitching on his belly and leaving white streaks that Yuuri immediately licked at voraciously, every inch of him burning with the knowledge that Victor could have been otherwise watching him closely. But right now Victor was lying beneath him, breathing hard and letting out desperate noises as Yuuri kept fingering him. "Victor," Yuuri breathed, watching his husband's eyes struggle to focus on him. "I want to be inside you," he murmured, tongue flicking out to take the last bit of salty cum staining his skin.

Victor exhaled raggedly and dragged a hand across his face, an intoxicated grin quickly appearing there. " _Please_ , Yuuri," his coach begged, to his immense pleasure.

Yuuri, eager and painfully hard, let those gorgeous legs wrap around him, reminding himself to commit to the same delicacy from earlier. He pressed his cock against Victor's slick hole before carefully pushing in, muffling both his and Victor's choked moans with one more kiss. It was so slow and gratifying, and there was a brief moment of powerlessness that pulsed through Yuuri's body as he sank balls deep, his soft moan trapped against Victor's lips as he did his best not to cum into that clenching space right away. 

His husband was trembling again, hanging on to him and muffling his sounds into Yuuri's jaw, tongue sweeping across it to curl around Yuuri's reddened earlobe before giving it a hard suck that reminded Yuuri to _move_.

He moved slowly again, aiming for Victor's prostate to watch his husband writhe with sensitivity, looking so very out of control while Yuuri snapped his hips between Victor's spread open legs. He gazed at the older man, the sight of him being etched in his memory along with every sound and sensation, and Yuuri reached down to wrap his hand around Victor's half-hard cock. He laughed softly when Victor cried out, twisting helplessly beneath him as Yuuri thrust deeper and faster still, driving a second orgasm out of him in moments and with just a few pumps of his hand. Yuuri came before realizing just how _close_ he was, letting out a shout of shock and pleasure as his hips snapped on their own against Victor's limp body, once again covered in white streaks.

Yuuri groaned again and did his best not to drop all his weight on top of Victor, breathing hard against his coach's marked up throat and silencing whimpers that threatened to emerge from his throat as Victor kept twitching around him. He peered up to see Victor looking very much out of it, his lips parted as he kept catching his breath and his skin flushed and rosy.

With a soft, satisfied sound, Yuuri buried his face in Victor's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!
> 
> If anyone would like to help me in a more personal way, if able to, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)


End file.
